How to be Popular
by ElphieAmnerisMarquez
Summary: Elphaba is going to get help from Galinda. But she can't seem to understand. Will Galinda's newly made book help the green witch understand? It's connected with the book and the musical, and it has to do with the song Popular, if the title didn't tell. On


Author's Note: Otay, so this story is for Chelsea. And yes I stole something from the musical. The book on How to Be Popular. I took it from Kristin's last night. I think it's really cute, and I think I found a cute way to incorporate it into my story. So I hope you enjoy it. And the tune Galinda hums to herself later if it matters, it Popular.

How to be Popular

Galinda stood before the mirror and flipped her hair. "Oh Galinda! How do you live like you do? So many people always want to be you. How do you do it?"

Elphaba looked up from the book in her hand to Galinda. 'She's so narcissistic,' she thought to herself. Her green lips curved into a small smile and she scoffed.

Galinda let go of her blonde curls and let them fall to her shoulders as she shuddered. "Must you be such a man Elphie?" She questioned.

Elphaba cringed in disgust. She hated that name. She had hated it since she was a small child, ever since her father stopped calling her Falba and started to call her Elphie.

"I'm just shocked about how full of yourself you can be." She said coolly.

"At least I don't dress in those disgusting blue rags like you do."

There was a small tense silence between the two roommates.

"Hey! I have an idea! I can make you popular." The blonde said with a happy squeak.

Elphaba's eyes widened in shock. She defiantly did not want to be like her girly girl, self absorbed, pink-loving roommate. At least, she didn't let anyone know that she wanted to be like Galinda.

"No thanks. You probably have better things to do," The bookworm said offhandedly.

Galinda nearly shrieked out in terror. "I would never have anything better to do than to help a friend in need!"

"I think I'll just read, but thank you." Elphaba said softly as she looked back to the crinkled page of her book.

Galinda skipped over, grabbed the book and placed it on the bed side table. "I'm tired of you reading every minute of the day. You're just like Dr. Dillamond, harping on about the past when he should be teaching us history."

She grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her onto the pink fluffy bed, which was covered in pink stuffed animals, pink pillows, and pink sparkles.

Galinda observed the green girl for a while, looking at her from all angles. "First we need to get rid of these." She pulled the glasses from Elphaba's eyes and set them down on the table.

She looked at her for a time again. "Why do you always braid your hair?" She asked in a scolding tone. Galinda sat down behind Elphaba and took out the braids. "Oh it looks so pretty like this!" She said happily.

"This is never going to work."

"Oh Elphie, you mustn't think like that anymore. You're life is going to change and it's all going to be thanks to me."

"Isn't there a book on this or something?" Elphaba asked as she marveled how Galinda's perkiness never faltered.

"Well, I did write a book." Galinda walked over to her dresser, which was filled with shoes more than clothes, and began to search through the drawers. "Ah here it is." She walked back over. She opened up a small pink book that was covered in sparkles, on the face of the book it said, _How to be Popular_.

Galinda flipped through the book humming a little tune to herself, which sounded very annoying and bubbly. "I put together a top ten list of ways to help you."

Elphaba looked at the book. "Why have I never seen this book before?" She asked curiously.

"It's fairly new. I wrote it yesterday." She said happily. "Now, _List of how to be Populars_," she read. "_Have a popular roommate._" Galinda giggled annoyingly. "I guess we already have that one."

"Alright, _Shower everyday_."

"I don't shower." Galinda gasped and cringed. "I use oil." Elphaba said flatly.

Galinda sighed in relief, "Whatever floats your boat." She went back to the book. "_Deodorant_. Wear deodorant Elphie, nobody likes a stinky witch."

Elphaba glared at the blonde, now she knew for sure that Galinda thought she was a dirty, smelly, disgusting pig.

"_Good hair_." Galinda looked at Elphaba and forced herself to smile as she nodded. "We'll get to that."

"_Clean underclothes_." Galinda looked at Elphaba before smiling sweetly, "That's all I'm gonna say." She continued down the list. "_Good posture_. Look at the way you're sitting now, that's no way to be popular!" She scolded.

Elphaba blushed slightly as she sat up straight and watched Galinda. She was having trouble hiding the fact that she was interested.

"_Bed made, room straightened._ We've done that." Galinda continued to smile. "_Colors blended._" She looked at Elphaba's clothes and her smiled faded.

There was a minute's silence and Galinda cleared her throat uneasily.

"And the most important thing about being popular is to keep your _beautiful smile._"

Elphaba blushed again. "Thank you."

Galinda watched Elphaba smile broadly. "Well, here," she pulled the pink flower from her hair and clipped it to Elphaba's black curls. "Oh! Pink goes good with green!"

She grabbed the hand mirror. "Elphaba, look at you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Elphaba looked at the mirror uneasily but when she saw her reflection. She admired herself for a time, but realized who she was being like. She handed the mirror to the blonde. "I have to go." She said before running off.

What was she thinking she could never be popular, or beautiful, or outgoing like Galinda. She took a cloth from her pocket as she ran and dabbed her eyes before the tears could stream down her cheeks and burn them.


End file.
